


Орудие

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-History, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Написано по сету картинок https://romibsauce.tumblr.com/post/141434709695/easter-assignment-create-a-story-using-the





	Орудие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A da Vinci Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101949) by [zephfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair). 



Идеи у Риарио уже закончились, и с каждым днем он все больше впадал в отчаяние. Его знали как папского бойцового пса, капитана-генерала церкви, он мог распоряжаться людьми и целыми городами единым мановением руки…  
Так почему же он не мог привлечь внимание желанного человека – одного-единственного во всей Италии, кто рушил его планы и вызывал восхищение? Оставлял его трястись от ярости и – вероятно – какой-то иной безымянной эмоции, которую он затруднялся определить?  
Риарио уже попробовал шантаж, пытки и слежку.   
И ничего этим не добился. Он не мог даже как следует объяснить свое восхищение гедонистом-художником, но желал его внимания. Он готов был на что угодно, чтобы получить это внимание.   
Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как попытать счастья с безыскусной лобовой атакой, должной продемонстрировать его силу.  
И вот как-то вечером он дождался момента, когда да Винчи раздевался, оставшись полуголым и мокрым от пота, вероятно, в самом уязвимом своем состоянии. И тогда он пошел в атаку.   
– Святые панталоны, за что? – завопил да Винчи, когда Риарио ворвался в комнату и отвесил ему шлепка. – Ты что творишь? И почему ты без рубашки? И без штанов?  
С достойным ответом Риарио не нашелся, а потому предпринял стратегическое отступление и вернулся в Рим с пустыми руками. И в пустую постель.   
Поскольку план прямой провокации с треском провалился, Риарио пришлось прибегнуть к последнему отчаянному средству. Его учили никогда не показывать слабость и не отступать перед теми, кто слабее, но, вероятно, стоит попытаться приманить муху медом, а не уксусом. Поэтому он подготовил совершенно особенный подарок.   
Пришлось раздать взятки и еще немного последить за да Винчи, но в итоге Риарио выяснил, что тот питает слабость к мертвым телам. Иногда он покупал их у своего нечестивого знакомого, иногда разыскивал сам. Подобная тяга к трупам немного насторожила Риарио: он начал гадать, не объясняются ли его неудачи тем, что он, как бы это выразиться, живой. Но потом списал все на проводимые да Винчи исследования человеческого тела (эх, его б тело кто изучил!).   
Итак, Риарио под покровом тайны притащил да Винчи свежий труп и принялся ждать приглашения поучаствовать во вскрытии.   
К его глубокому разочарованию, да Винчи завел беседу с телом, а потом с ослепительной улыбкой извлек откуда-то здоровенный нож.   
Риарио попятился прочь, решив дать им побыть наедине.   
В конце концов, Риарио отправился к единственному человеку, который никогда не испытывал сложностей с получением желаемого – он спросил совета у Сикста. Время он выбрал, конечно, неподходящее, но отец почему-то вечно пребывал либо в ванне, либо с обнаженными юношами, либо в процессе заговора, так что Риарио откашлялся и тихонько поинтересовался, нет ли у того предположений насчет способов, какими он, Риарио, может привлечь внимание да Винчи.   
Он не заметил ухмылки на лице отца, когда тот сказал, что, возможно, он недостаточно мужественен, чтобы завоевать художника, что, возможно, Риарио следует продемонстрировать свое  _орудие_ , чтобы поразить его.   
Сама мысль о том, что да Винчи считает, будто он недостаточно оснащен, была отвратительна, и Риарио исправил ситуацию при первой же возможности. Он твердо вознамерился показать художнику, что у него есть самая здоровенная пушка во всей Италии эпохи Возрождения, и он определенно знает, как ей пользоваться.   
Да Винчи будет поражен в самое сердце.

 

 


End file.
